


Perks of Hatred

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hates Cristiano and Cristiano hates James but he's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> look what popped out

James despised Cristiano. Yes despised was a very strong word (maybe even stronger than hate, some would argue) but in James' opinion there was no better word to use.

He was so full of it, this Cristiano. He always had been. After two years of playing on the same team, nothing had changed. He'd hoped that maybe one day a ball would hit him hard enough in the head and Cristiano would reevaluate his life choices but sadly; that didn't happen. He hit plenty of balls yes, but none of them were hard enough (well at least not for James).

Cristiano on the other hand hated James, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He'd never done anything to the guy, yet he still received disgusted glares and rolls of eyes. So Cristiano, knowing only one thing for sure, did the same to James. Hated him for the same mysterious reason James did him. It wasn't too hard to make things up, he prided himself on detecting irrelevance with ease.

So if James so much as placed his foot in an awkward position, Cristiano would snicker and sigh, eliciting more hostile gestures from James. It was a never ending cycle, but neither of them seemed willing to end it. It never inhibited their playing abilities, so they took the matter lightly.

Of course their teammates would take notice often. Each one of their closest friends threatening to do "something" if they didn't put an end to the nonsense. Marcelo was the "peace maker" (that's what Sergio called him anyways, although Iker had begun it unknowingly). The one common factor the two had between one another. Sometimes James even considered distancing himself from Marcelo- it was no use associating yourself with someone who was unable to see how plain annoying and fake Cristiano was. But Marcelo's humor was infectious, as Isco had once described and James decided that if anyone was to throw sunshine out of their life, it would be Ronaldo. He wasn't going to be the fool in charge.

~

It was surprising; the media that is. They were so dumb, all those journalists who blindly scribbled onto their papers whatever they saw first. "Best Friends." "A Powerful Duo on the Pitch". "The Talented Twins." It was gross actually, what they described James' and Cristiano's relationship to be. What did they know anyways? James spat and always threw the papers into the garbage can. They were all pathetic. Never in his whole life would he ever become friends, let alone best, with- him. It was unheard of, ghastly, a sin even for someone to assume someone like James (amazing, gentle, versatile) would wish to have interactions with someone like Cristiano (?#@*&%!) off of the grass. Yes James was close to perfect, but close meant he made mistakes. Although he wouldn't dare make a mistake like associating himself with - him, freely.

Cristiano on the other hand read the headlines and laughed, called Sergio and Marcelo, even Iker to ask if they'd seen them. He took it more as a joke than an insult, but they were nevertheless absurd. Him and James? Best friends? Twins? If anything fraternal because obviously there was a major difference between who was hot and who was not. Not that Cristiano studied James' features. That'd be weird.

~

It was a real benefit that the locker room, bus and anywhere else they had to be contained in the same place were so big. Otherwise the tension would've choked everyone. 

It also lessened the probability of a fight. Which everyone was grateful for because no one liked bloody noses and even bloodier threats.

Out of all the times they were together and shared the mutual hate, there was only one real huge fight. The other times consisted of angry eyes and mean outbursts, but nothing where all of the team had to get involved.

Neither of them remembered what happened exactly, since the other was "so irrelevant that I don’t have to strain myself with memories about him" (though ironically if you asked them when they were a little tipsy they could recount about 80% of all their hate ridden encounters).

It started because there was a ball, this special ball, that Cristiano always used during training because he claimed (and at the same time announced to everyone) it helped him improve. "I've seen that ball since the beginning of my stay here" was his argument. Some nostalgic piece of equipment that gave him a more positive mindset.

So James, because he loved irritating Cristiano sometimes (and getting his attention for that matter) took it. He didn't use it of course, that'd be suicide, because he hated Ronaldo but he knew that there were body limits which he could not win against him. He just hid it behind one of the bleachers, 'on accident' as he later claimed. And Ronaldo couldn't find it, so naturally Ronaldo got an attitude.

The rest of it James had pushed out of his mind because it consisted of Cristiano yelling and accusing everyone he laid eyes on. It was quite funny actually, but nothing new. The one thing James did remember vividly though was that it was the first and last time this hate got physical between them, because Cristiano had finally ran up to him after noticing that James was having a hard time containing himself.

"Give it back." He spat (and literally spat because James had to wipe it from his face), grabbed a whole handful of his shirt in his fist. James had nothing to say, he wasn't scared per say, but he did get a little hot. Cristiano bore his eyes into James', but James remained still, smiling even.

"You smell like a flower." was all he muttered and after that he seriously doesn't remember because he got knocked out. Sometimes, he laughs (but weakly) he can still feel Cristiano's fist wedged into his cheek. 

Not exactly as bad as he had imagined.

~

The change didn't exactly come gradually, both of them were stunned when it happened. Ancelotti gave some long speech about team work and respect one day before practice, how they worked well as a team on the pitch but there were some holes and in order for them to eliminate those holes they needed to practice communication outside of the matches. Cristiano bit his nails instead of listening. James yawned and observed the way the grass flew in the breeze. Yeah, yeah. They both stopped paying attention the second he mentioned "teamwork". They were great team players, they didn't need this. Both of them knew how to work with others. But James or Cristiano, depending on which perspective you were honed in on, oh he on the other hand, he needed to pay great attention to the tiniest details of this speech. He had no idea how to function in groups.

"So therefore, we'll be implementing more partner activities. So we can learn more about one another. Partners are assigned, they switch every four weeks. We'll start today; so first off we have James and Cristiano-"

"No." Cristiano muttered, some of his bit off nail still hanging on his bottom lip.

James started coughing sporadically, Marcelo patted him on the back (more out of a joke than actual pity).

Ancelotti looked around to them and shrugged. "Glad we all agree."

~

It took James the longest time to get a ball for the two of them to use, and even when he walked as slowly as physically possible- it was too short.

Cristiano was off on the side laughing loudly at something that was probably not even that funny. He always tried making things seem bigger than they were, tried pulling all possible attention to him. James slammed the ball onto the ground and received some glances. He could do it too.

Their first, genius, partner activity was strictly partner stretching. Both of them cringed. They knew how to stretch their own hamstrings out and how to stretch their own arms out. They didn't need his grubby hands touching his skin. Cristiano was this valuable for a reason.

But they had to. Or at least that's what Ancelotti said (threatened). So James scrunched his nose up and grabbed Cristiano's ankle with the tips of his fingers. Cristiano stiffened on the ground.

James pushed very lightly, who knew what the princess's limits were. He didn't need a fit in the middle of practice. But of fucking course! Ronaldo had an issue with it.

"Farther Rodriguez, I'm not gonna fucking pull something because of you."

So James smiled sweetly and pushed his leg as far as it could possibly go and asked "Far enough?" But Cristiano was too busy swearing at him to answer.

~

Arms were somewhat easier. Somewhat. It would've most likely been even easier but Cristiano had pushed James to the limit as well and both of their legs' were shaking.

There was more touching involved in this one too, so James couldn’t protect himself anymore.

"Don’t get your hair shit into mine, this takes a long time." Cristiano warned and plastered his back into James'. The latter rolled his eyes so far he felt a pang of pain.

"I pity you then," he mumbled and waited for a response but he didn't get one. Must've been too quiet. But Cristiano was just too busy laughing quietly.

~

It went ok later. They ignored one another as much as possible, even when Ancelotti sent out a "overall" reminder to "everyone" that the point of this was to communicate. There was some foot stepping and some arm pushing and some quiet swearing but they survived it.

Had another four weeks to do the same (which they collectively sighed in pain at).

"You'll survive." Marcelo reassured both of them individually, and then walked away laughing both times because even he knew this was going to turn out bloody in some type of way.

~

James tried bargaining with his trainer. It wasn't his fault, he never did anything, this was a useless experiment, honest. No one hated one another, they all got along. Along with plenty of smiles and shrugs.

So Ancelotti asked him where he'd gotten that bruise on his cheek from and James shut up.

"It's for your own good. I'm not stupid, and I've also not failed to notice you never pass to one another."

James was completely shot down.

~

The next morning Cristiano had the same plan; announced it aloud.

"I already tried." James bit and stared at him in disgust. "No use. I'm stuck with you."

"You're stuck with me? More like I'm stuck with you."

"Isn't that the same thing."

"N- no." he shook his head in disbelief and pushed James to the floor.

James was ready to get up and punch him back (although he hadn't punched he had the urge), but Cristiano grabbed his ankle roughly and started stretching.

"We don't want you pulling another butt muscle." he said it completely seriously but for some reason James had to suppress a smile. It was probably because he looked so dumb. Serious and- something. He didn't know what but it wasn't because he was funny. No way.

(This wasn't supposed to happen.)

~

After the third session, they had their game. They hadn't changed in some dramatic away. If asked each would claim nothing changed and there was no reason, still, to continue with these pathetic partners.

Neither one of them said anything in the tunnel, or in the locker room. They walked out and played like always. The only new thing was that; in a moment of complete confusion James accidentally passed to Cristiano who was coincidentally open and it resulted in an uncalled for goal. James actually rubbed his eyes and looked up at the scoreboard to see the replay, make sure it was his accident that caused the goal.

And it was.

And it was weird.

Because he never passed to Cristiano. Ever. Like never. Even if the latter yelled himself hoarse, tried making himself present. It was not normal for James to pass to him and Cristiano to accept. That was also the first time Cristiano didn’t do his little annoying jumping celebration but ran to his position whilst looking at James in awe (and tripping).

~

They both got a lot of praise after the game. Cristiano because it was a phenomenal goal and James because it was a beautiful pass (and James knew it was, he'd seen the replays. Quite impressive.) But being the modest man he was, he politely smiled and thanked everyone who said it to him.

As for the two involved, they didn't speak. James wasn't going to thank Cristiano for the goal, he should be the one getting thanked. And Cristiano didn't seem to want to thank him, so James rolled his eyes and went home like every time, but this time he felt a little heavier than before.

Nothing happened during the next practice either. They stretched and groaned and rolled as always. Some teammates even sighed because they thought that maybe, just maybe, that goal was the turning point, but it was evident they were climbing a mountain much taller than was estimated.

Oh well. The two didn't have an issue.

~

They became increasingly efficient together, got faster and faster. They didn’t notice it, but they finished before everyone else during the practices, were the only ones who weren't sore from stretching incorrectly. Not that they cared. They dreaded it actually, because when they finished before everyone their only choice was to sit on the grass (together) and stare at everyone else.

To someone normal, this would be a great time to finally get to know someone else and cross borders avoided before. Especially since they'd had interaction before this, which turned out positive. But nope. Not for them (well at least at the beginning no). They picked at the turf and drank too much water. Anything to avoid.

Everyone sighed.

~

The next two games, James passed to Ronaldo and Ronaldo passed to Rodriguez and out of the many, three times those passes turned successful. Two for Ronaldo, one for Rodriguez. Some members exhaled quietly and tightened their crossed fingers for better progression. The only result was a "good job" from one another and that's all. So from the outside it was completely nothing, but no one knew what happened on the inside.

For one: James decided it might not be such a horrible idea to pass to Ronaldo. Yes of course he had made a promise to himself a long time ago that he would never dare; these passes turned out good for him. And he loved the fans happy, cheering, proud. So maybe it was ok.

Second: Cristiano decided that having James behind him (in the football sense of course) was good. Because he was good. Gross to say that but, good. And it was a... a.... Pleasur- it was good. That he could score of course. Good for him.

But both of them raised their heads a little higher after that game, not that they wanted it noticed.

~

The day after in practice, they ended first. Again. But this time was a little bit different because instead of blinding themselves with grass staring or nauseous water drinking they- spoke. A little.

Really all Cristiano said was "I expect a shitload of passes against Barca. We're gonna kick Messi's ass out of this." Without actually acknowledging James or looking at him for that matter, but he said we so James guessed he was being addressed. Not like there was anyone else around.

James shrugged to no one in particular.

~

That was all they spoke. They didn't have a whole lot of time really, they could use that as an excuse because El Clásico was coming up and everyone was more high strung that usual. Cristiano in particular but that's because he loved proving himself.

James didn't pay any mind. He was the same as always, win no matter what and pass no matter what (to whoever it was, he squeezed through his teeth). Nothing changed.

The only time he changed was when he was finally in the tunnel stretching the way him and Cristiano had been doing for a while, heard the stadium screaming outside. And he knew he couldn't disappoint, not that he did often. It was crucial. He was crucial. Some others were - crucial. 

So when he stepped onto the grass something pricked his head and Cristiano's words attached themselves to his memory. Shitload of passes. A whole shitload of them. We have to.

And so he did. He passed and passed, even when Cristiano was far away, knew he wasn't going to get it. Pushed people out of the way, let spots of exhaustion overcome his view, but he passed. Shitload.

"Just fucking score already!" He screamed mentally, but nothing ever happened. Got caught or missed. 

He was bitter, they were all bitter, but he was most bitter of all of them. 

"I passed." He spat at Cristiano when they got off, and Cristiano looked at him, shoulders slumped.

"And I tried." he muttered and left James standing there pathetically. Maybe even a little embarrassed.

~

The next practice they didn't speak. But not for the same reasons as always. This time James felt tension but in the embarrassed sense. The ashamed sense. That he had had the audacity to yell at him when he tried.

He didn't know what to say, he never knew anyways but this time it choked him to say something, anything. But nothing seemed appropriate. It all sounded rude when he measured it out in his head.

So instead of talking he did things. Grabbed Cristiano's ankle properly, no more finger tips. Stretched him to a point where he knew the other one wasn't in pain. Helped him up, helped him out. And Cristiano didn't say anything, he didn't expect anything of course. What he didn't know was that Cristiano wasn't as stupid as he made himself out sometimes. He saw, noticed, appreciated. He just didn't know what to spill out either.

Thank you didn't seem proper. Thanks for apologizing with gestures? That was dumb. "Thanks for trying" sounded better, "thanks for sacrificing chances just to give it to me". But that was in the past and Cris hated dwelling on the past so it seemed illogical.

He just went along with it then, nothing broken nothing made.

~

Marcelo was the one who brought it up. As a joke of course but nevertheless. 

It was at the team dinner a few days after Clásico. Somehow Cristiano and James had ended up sitting next to one another. Lack of space, you came too late, Sergio claimed. But there were empty chairs when they arrived.

Marcelo sat in front of them, also because of the "lack of space". Stared weirdly at some points, where James had to kick him under the table to stop being creepy.

It was fine. No communication between the two, but like always. It wasn't abnormal? Their elbows brushed sometimes (because Cristiano's table skills weren't exactly pristine) they'd glance back at one another sometimes and at one point James' thigh slipped and bumped against Cristiano's and he never bothered to move it but it wasn't weird. He was still apologizing in a way.

But then Marcelo happened. Had to open his mouth. "Ya know, maybe it's just me but it sure seems like this is more of a sexual tension than a hateful tension at this point." He shrugged nonchalantly and chewed threw, stirred his water before taking a gulp. 

James' and Cristiano's heads simultaneously shot up and stared at Marcelo in disbelief. Sergio offered an "I agree." And everyone went silent.

Cristiano scanned his eyes over James quickly, mouth still open (that wasn't possible it couldn't be possible this wasn't happening). And James excused himself, there was something in his throat (oh my fucking-)

~

He loosened the top of his shirt before coming back, wiped the sweat from his forehead with a napkin in the bathroom. He contemplated texting Iker that he'd thrown up and had to leave early, really dearly sorry, but that would be rude. Even though Marcelo was fucking rude for mentioning that but, he was- he had to go back. That's how his mom taught him (or whatever other excuse.)

So he walked back in, relieved that some of the chatter had resumed. What was worse thank coming back would be coming back to ghostly silence again.

He sat down cautiously, placed the napkin back into his lap. Cristiano had rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, was picking at the left over food on his plate. He didn't look up, didn't acknowledge.

But his thigh did fall into the same place James had left it before leaving. And James decided maybe it was fine, just this once, to let it stay there.


End file.
